Adjustment
by LE McMurray
Summary: Kiara and Rodney both muse over recent events. Sequel to Turned Tables.


Author's Notes:- Thanks to Stonedtoad for betaing.

This is just a small fic to bridge between Turned Tables and the next fic which is getting betad at the moment.

Enjoy

* * *

Kiara sat on the balcony staring out across the moonlit water feeling a little unsure. Her whole life had just taken an unexpected turn and suddenly she was living on a different world with people she barely knew.

"Is this seat taken?" a voice interrupted her thoughts.

Kiara looked up to see Elizabeth Weir standing waiting.

"No, please sit down," Kiara smiled softly, "I could do with the company."

"I thought Rodney would be glued to your side," Elizabeth teased.

"He had a meeting," Kiara shrugged, "I wanted to spend some time alone and come to terms with what the hell I just did to my life."

"Do you regret what you did?" Elizabeth asked.

"Helping you guys? No," Kiara said, "Leaving my old life behind? I don't think I have an answer for that yet."

"It's only been a few hours," Elizabeth reminded her, "It'll take you more than that to adjust."

Kiara laughed sadly, "I've been an Enforcer most of my life Elizabeth. I don't know if I can stop."

"Don't," she told the younger woman, "I want you to continue using those instincts and knowledge. You'll need that for working with one of our teams."

"You're letting me loose?" Kiara asked with a laugh, "Even after Sidon's warning."

"Have you met Rodney and the rest of his team?" Elizabeth laughed, "You can't be any worse than those four."

Kiara smiled before sobering, "Thank you for taking me in Elizabeth. If you hadn't I don't know where I would have gone."

Elizabeth smiled, "Then it's a good thing you don't have to find out."

Kiara took in a deep breath as she stared out across the ocean a smile forming on her face.

"Feeling better?" Elizabeth asked.

Kiara nodded, "A bit."

Elizabeth stood up, "I have some work to do. I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight."

"Goodnight," Kiara smiled back before she turned back to stare out across the horizon.

x

Rodney stopped just short of the balcony watching the woman sitting there staring out into space. The past few days had been a rollercoaster of emotions for him, one that wasn't over yet.

Kiara now living on Atlantis moved their relationship to a whole new level which quite frankly scared the hell out of him but he was willing to see what happened. She'd seemed quite at peace earlier with her decision to stay here but watching her now he could tell it was troubling her. Rodney frowned wondering if he would be able to help because this was not his strong suit. Being open about his feelings did not come naturally to him but he needed to try for her.

"Hey McKay," a voice called before Sheppard tapped him on the shoulder, "You okay?"

"Just thinking Major," Rodney replied, "Something I know is unusual to you military types."

"What would your thoughts be about then Doctor?" Shepard grinned, "Some deep cosmic problem? Or could they possibly be about a tall gorgeous redhead who could kick your ass from here to Earth?"

"You're hysterically funny," Rodney told him flatly.

"You know you can actually go and talk to her," Sheppard said, "I doubt she'll be upset by it. In fact it might help her adjust."

Rodney rolled his eyes at his friend, "I was just thinking that she's given up everything to help us, that's a lot of pressure to put on a relationship."

"Especially one that's barely started," Sheppard continued.

"Precisely."

Sheppard sighed, "Okay, McKay you love her right?"

"Well…that's…" Rodney hesitated, "I mean…I…"

"Yes or no?" Sheppard cut him off.

Rodney stared at Sheppard for a few moments before surprise filtered into his eyes, "Yes."

The Major shrugged and clapped his shoulder, "Go from that."

Rodney smiled suddenly, "Thanks."

Sheppard watched Rodney walk over to join Kiara; he turned as he felt Elizabeth join him.

"Well?" she asked.

"I'd say ten bucks it's a week before the first fight," he told her.

"You don't think they'll make it?" Elizabeth asked.

"I didn't say that," Sheppard grinned, "I'm saying it'll be one week till they are screaming at each other for the first time."

Elizabeth held out her hand, "You're on."

x

"Hi," Rodney said as he came to Kiara's side.

"Hi," she smiled up at him.

So lame, he thought to himself.

"Do you want to join me?" she asked as he continued to stand above her.

Rodney smiled and settled beside her, "Are you okay?"

"In all honesty," Kiara turned to him showing the anxiety in the green depths of her eyes, "I'm not sure."

"At least you know people here," he smiled, "It's not like we're strangers."

Kiara laughed and they both fell into silence, it had never been this awkward to talk to each other.

Spit it out, Rodney told himself, say it and give her something positive.

"I love you," he blurted out suddenly wincing at not only how dumb it sounded but how he'd managed to make it uncomfortable.

Kiara turned to look at him and for the first time since they'd met there was no amusement in her eyes, none of the usual mischievousness instead he saw the naked emotion filling them, "I love you too."

Rodney grinned catching her face in his hands and gently kissing her.

"I don't want to be alone my first night in my new home," she breathed resting her forehead against his.

"Are you sure?" he whispered his fingers tangling in her hair.

"Completely."

Rodney stood up and offered her his hand; Kiara slid her hand into his allowing him to pull her to a stand. He slipped his arm around her shoulders and they walked towards his room.


End file.
